creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Blocking Policy
Blocking is a tool/method used by that prevents a user from editing the on the Creepypasta Wiki for a certain amount of time. It is also sometimes referred to as a "ban". Blocks are preventative measures rather than punitive measures used to prevent damage and ensure the quality and "Library-esque" environment of the site by dealing with Vandalism and other policy violations, and are used to enforce the wiki's Site Rules. Block duration may vary depending upon the nature, severity, and written guidelines of the violation at hand. However, in some instances, the block can be shortened/lifted on appeal at the blocking administrator's discretion. All users are allowed to post block requests on an Admin's talk page. When considering blocking, it is important to remember to not attribute to malice what can be attributed to error. Someone who posts a Spinoff/Blacklisted Subject, fails to meet the Quality Standards, or violates an unwritten rule should most definitely be given warning of their actions before a block is enacted, depending on severity of the violation. Grounds for Blocking Many of these actions are also covered in our Site Rules. *Pointsgaming and Categories violations. In most cases of first-time category violation, users should be given a warning with the template . *Bad faith edits, or edits meant to lower the quality of the wiki or are otherwise malicious. *Vandalism. *Repeated quality standards violations (at least five). Note that they must be severe violations to count. *Reuploading Previously deleted pages. Warning, then one day block. *Creating Spam Pages. *Personal attacks. A warning should be issued to keep things civil and a cool down ban issued if the warning has no affect. *Plagiarism. Users who intentionally submit plagiarized material should be blocked immediately. Submitting material without giving the author's name, possibly because they lack knowledge of it, should be given warning first. *Unacceptable Usernames. Usernames that are vulgar/obscene in nature, contain inappropriate language, or are meant to impersonate/insult/harass other users are an immediate indefinite block. *Alternative Accounts. Users are to use only one user account while on this site. They are not allowed to use more than one at any given point for any reason whatsoever. If found to be in possession of an alternate account, the user and all subsequent accounts will be blocked for a duration no less than two weeks. Blocks on Spinpasta Wiki or Trollpasta Wiki that are honored here If a user is blocked on one of our sister wikis, due to the interconnected sharing of administrative staff, it can be considered in effect here if the user has committed severe violations on all three wikis, participated in cross-wiki drama, or otherwise did something that could negatively affect this wiki as well. Blocks on other wikis honored here Your behavior on other wikis does matter here. A wiki's userbase is reflective and dynamic. What you do on other wikis can reflect and affect this one. Vandalizing/Invading another wiki, for example, will earn you a block here. Blocking Guidelines With the above exceptions and the guidelines set forth in the Site Rules, an administrator can block any user they see as detrimental to the project or its environment for any duration they deem necessary. However, this does not excuse power abusing actions - all blocks must be made in good faith. Category:Site Rules